Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken
by SP Action Extreme 2 Noid
Summary: My 8th fic & 2nd Invader ZIM fic. When GIR gets electrocuted while eating fried chicken, he suddenly becomes so intelligant that he's made ZIM & Dib his slaves so the two enemies join forces to stop GIR from ruling them forever. Enjoy.
1. Ch1: Chicken During Something Horrible

Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken  
  
Written by: SP Action Extreme 2 Noid  
  
[ALSO READ MY FIRST INVADER ZIM FANFIC- Invader ZIM: Day of the ZIMs: STARRING GIR- IT CONTAINS TACOS!]  
  
Disclaimer & Info: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. I'd like to thank my friend known as The Time Traveler (Triple T to me) who told me about Fanfiction.net.  
  
Chapter 1: Chicken During Something Horrible  
  
(The story begins at a Chicky Licky restaurant. Inside, a man tries to eat chicken through his eye and then he starts screaming.)  
  
MAN: AAAHHHHHH, AAAHHHHHH, THE PAIN, THE PAIN IS SO HORRIBLE!  
  
(GIR walks into the restaurant wearing the human disguise he wore in the episodes: Door to Door & The Most Horrible X-mas Ever, then he walks to the counter.)  
  
GUY WHO SELLS CHICKEN: Welcome to Chicky Licky, what would you like?  
  
GIR: CHICKEN, CHICKEN, I NEED CHICKEN, GIVE ME ALL THE CHICKEN YOU HAVE, I NEED IT OR SOMETHING HORRIBLE WILL HAPPEN, YAY!  
  
GUY WHO SELLS CHICKEN: Okay, what would you like as a side?  
  
GIR: MASHED POTATOES, I NEED MASHED POTATOES!  
  
GUY WHO SELLS CHICKEN: And what would you like to drink?  
  
GIR: POOP COLA!  
  
GUY WHO SELLS CHICKEN: Okay, it will be ready in a minute.  
  
(GIR turns around and sees everyone else eating chicken which makes him go crazy.)  
  
GIR: CHICKEN!  
  
(GIR starts to jet around the restaurant, take all the chicken, and stuffs it in his head.)  
  
A CHILD SITTING AT A TABLE: Look mommy, he's stealing chicken.  
  
GUY WHO SELLS CHICKEN: Sir your order's ready.  
  
(GIR jets over to the counter to pickup his meal then leaves.)  
  
GUY WHO SELLS CHICKEN: HEY, YOU FORGOT YOUR DRINK!  
  
(GIR zooms back in and picks up his drink.)  
  
GIR: Thank you, AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(GIR zooms out of the restaurant again.)  
  
(Now we go to ZIM's base. Outside is a rubber chicken and all of the lawn gnomes are aiming electro lazers at it. ZIM is inside his base getting ready to zap the rubber chicken.)  
  
ZIM: With these new electro lazers attached to the gnomes Dib will never get past my defenses. Now to test it on the rubber chicken.  
  
COMPUTER: ZIM, this isn't going to work on the chicken, rubber blocks electri...  
  
ZIM: SILENCE! Just activate the lazers.  
  
COMPUTER: But, oh never mind, activating electro lazers.  
  
(GIR walks up to the house eating fried chicken and sees the rubber chicken.)  
  
GIR: CHICKEN!  
  
(GIR jets towards the rubber chicken while still eating his fried chicken.)  
  
GIR: I'M GONNA EAT YOU!  
  
(GIR grabs the rubber chicken and eats it just as ZIM pushes the button to fire the lazers. The lazers are fired and they hit and electrocute GIR.)  
  
GIR: AAHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHH, YAY, IT HURTS, AAHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHH, [GIR stops to eat some more fried chicken.] AAHHHHHHH...  
  
(GIR continues to scream in joy & eat chicken and the electricity starts to have a strange effect on the chicken that he's eating and on the chicken that's in his head.)  
  
(ZIM takes a look at the screen and sees that GIR is being zapped instead of the rubber chicken.)  
  
ZIM: HEY, GIR'S IN THE WAY OF MY LAZERS, and he's got chicken. Yep, that's a lot of chicken, BUT MY LAZERS!  
  
(ZIM runs to the elevator and puts on his disguise.)  
  
(Back to GIR.)  
  
GIR: AAHHHHHHH, CHICKEN, AAHHHHHHHH...  
  
(ZIM opens the door.)  
  
ZIM: GIR, GET AWAY FROM LAZERS!  
  
(ZIM suddenly sees the neighbors next door staring at him.)  
  
ZIM: EVERYTHING'S NORMAL, MY SECURITY SYSTEM IS JUST MALFUNCTIONING!  
  
(The neighbors nod while still looking stupid.)  
  
(The lazers now stop and GIR shuts down. ZIM walks over and carries GIR back into the house.)  
  
NEIGHBOR WOMAN: Since when are gnomes part of a security system?  
  
NEIGHBOR MAN: Must be one of them new foreign ones, I hear they work pretty good.  
  
NEIGHBOR WOMAN: Uh huh.  
  
[We'll be right back to Invader ZIM on Nickelodeon.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2003 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2003 Viacom International Inc.) 


	2. Ch2: The New GIR & a New Plan

Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken  
  
Chapter 2: The New GIR & a New Plan  
  
[Now back to Invader ZIM on Nickelodeon.]  
  
(ZIM has taken GIR and his fried chicken to the repair room.)  
  
ZIM: Why must you always mess up everything?  
  
(ZIM picks up some kind of gadget that has a bunch of spikes, lazers, and other stuff and is about to use it on GIR but then GIR suddenly reactivates.)  
  
GIR (Speaking in a deep voice and not sounding stupid.): That will not be necessary ZIM, I am back on and fully operational.  
  
ZIM: GOOD, now let's get to, WAIT, WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE THAT? WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY...  
  
(GIR sticks a chicken drumstick in ZIM's mouth and his mouth starts burning.)  
  
GIR: That will be enough ZIM.  
  
ZIM: AAHHHH, AAHHHH, AAHHHH...  
  
GIR: When I was electrocuted by your gnomes, the chicken stored in my head and the chicken I was eating increased my intelligence from .5 to 1,000,000.  
  
(ZIM pulls the chicken out of his mouth and speaks with smoke coming out.)  
  
ZIM: That's good I guess, NOW, we must prepare for the next plan to destroy those horrible, filthy, disgusting, ugly humans!  
  
GIR: I already have a plan.  
  
ZIM: Your plan will not work.  
  
GIR: I didn't tell you my plan yet.  
  
ZIM: DO NOT ARGUE WITH ZIM, WE WILL USE MY PLAN!  
  
(A lazer comes out of GIR's head and he zaps ZIM with it knocking him out.)  
  
[TWO HOURS LATER]  
  
(ZIM wakes up.)  
  
ZIM: Hey, what happened, and WHAT IS THIS THING AROUND MY NECK?  
  
GIR: That thing around your neck is a neckbrace of obedience, every time you disobey me it will shock you and give you pain that is truly horrible.  
  
ZIM: GIR, TAKE THIS THING OFF!  
  
(ZIM suddenly gets shocked.)  
  
ZIM: WHY THE PAIN?  
  
GIR: You have been shocked by my neckbrace, you don't order me around anymore, I order you and I order you to bring me my fried chicken.  
  
ZIM: CURSE YOU GIR!  
  
GIR: Shut up and bring the chicken or I will shock you again.  
  
ZIM: NO, WAIT, I'LL GET THE FRIED CHICKEN!  
  
(ZIM walks to where he put the chicken and he brings it to GIR.)  
  
GIR: Thank you, now leave while I eat then we'll get started on my plan.  
  
(GIR ate some of his fried chicken)  
  
GIR: Now the plan.  
  
[LATER]  
  
(We now see a pizza stand outside ZIM's house and there are people eating pizza.)  
  
ZIM: PizZA? You plan to conquer the humans with pizza?  
  
GIR: Not just any pizza, this is the best pizza ever, it's pizza so good that you can't stop eating it no matter what, this will make the humans slow and fat making them easy to conquer.  
  
ZIM: This plan is stupid.  
  
DIB'S VOICE: You're telling me.  
  
(ZIM turns around and sees Dib.)  
  
ZIM: DIB!  
  
[ZIM, the green guy, will return, we warned ya.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2003 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2003 Viacom International Inc.) 


	3. Ch3: Chicken Slaves

Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken  
  
MESSAGE TO IZFanatic-2k4: I've heard ZIM's computer call him ZIM a few times before in late episodes which is why I went with it.  
  
Chapter 3: Chicken Slaves  
  
[He's short, he's green, he's back, Invader ZIM.]  
  
(ZIM turns around and sees Dib.)  
  
ZIM: DIB!  
  
DIB: Why are you using a plan that you know is stupid if it's... well stupid?  
  
ZIM: It's not my stupid plan it's...AAAHHHOOOAAEEEAAAHHOOO!  
  
(ZIM's neckbrace electrocutes him.)  
  
GIR: I will not allow you to insult my plans ZIM.  
  
DIB: Your plans?  
  
GIR: Yes my plans and don't you question them again slave.  
  
DIB: I'm not your slave.  
  
(GIR put a neckbrace on Dib's neck faster then the blink of an eye.)  
  
GIR: You are now.  
  
DIB: What is this thing on my neck for?  
  
GIR: I'll show you.  
  
(GIR takes out his remote and pushes the button & both ZIM & Dib are electrocuted.)  
  
ZIM & DIB: AAAHHHOOOAAEEEAAAHHOOO!  
  
GIR: Now when one disobeys then all will suffer.  
  
ZIM: WHAT?! Why you little...  
  
(GIR pushes the button.)  
  
ZIM & DIB: AAAHHHOOOAAEEEAAAHHOOO!  
  
GIR: One more word out of ether of you and I'll double your electrocuting. Do you understand me?  
  
(No one spoke.)  
  
(GIR pushes the button.)  
  
ZIM & DIB: AAAHHHOOOAAEEEAAAHHOOO!  
  
GIR: Speak when I speak to you.  
  
DIB: But you said...  
  
(GIR pushes the button twice.)  
  
ZIM & DIB: AAAHHHOOOAAEEEAAAHHOOOAAAHHHOOOAAEEEAAAHHOOO!  
  
GIR: I said don't speak now make pizzas to make my customers fat and slow.  
  
DIB: But...  
  
GIR: DO IT OR I'LL TRIPLE THE ENERGY!  
  
(After saying that ZIM & Dib were in the kitchen faster then the blink of an eye.)  
  
(We see ZIM & Dib making pizzas for twelve hours .)  
  
(Dib throws pizza dough at ZIM starting a pizza fight so GIR had to shoot them with lazers and electrocute them.)  
  
(After a while we see ZIM & Dib bring stacks of pizzas out to the stand and we see Gaz there.)  
  
GAZ: Dib, you work here?  
  
DIB: Gaz, you must help us, we're being tortured into making these pizzas!  
  
GAZ: Then these pizzas should taste great.  
  
(Gaz eats one of the pizzas.)  
  
GAZ: And I'm right, pizzas do taste better by you when you made them by being tortured.  
  
ZIM: Give it up she won't help us.  
  
GIR: Congratulations you two, you may now take the rest of the day off.  
  
ZIM: FINALLY!  
  
DIB: Bout time!  
  
GIR: And you will spend it getting me more fried chicken at Chicky Licky.  
  
ZIM & DIB: WHAT?!  
  
GAZ: Oh and pick me up some hot wings.  
  
DIB: GAZ!  
  
GIR: Do it or I'll electrocute you!  
  
ZIM & DIB: AAHHHH!  
  
(ZIM & Dib run fast to the Chicky Licky.)  
  
GIR: That's more like it. CHICKEN!  
  
[Power running low, taking a break to recharge. We'll be right back.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2004 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2004 Viacom International Inc.) 


	4. Ch4: It's Up To Minimoose

Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken  
  
Chapter 4: It's Up To Minimoose  
  
[Fully refueled. Back to the show.]  
  
(ZIM & Dib are quickly running to Chicky Licky and about half way there both of them stop to catch their breath. After a few minutes of hard breathing Dib speaks.)  
  
DIB: What did you do to your robot ZIM?  
  
ZIM: I didn't do anything to GIR. By the way what are you talking about?  
  
DIB: ZIM you idiot. Haven't you noticed that GIR is smarter, eviler, and the fact that he's enslaved us?  
  
ZIM: I don't know what you're.... WAIT A MINUTE EVERYTHING'S COMING BACK TO ME!  
  
(We now flashback to earlier parts of this story.)  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
(GIR grabs the rubber chicken and eats it just as ZIM pushes the button to fire the lazers. The lazers are fired and they hit and electrocute GIR.)  
  
GIR: AAHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHH, YAY, IT HURTS, AAHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHH, [GIR stops to eat some more fried chicken.] AAHHHHHHH...  
  
(ZIM opens the door.)  
  
ZIM: GIR, GET AWAY FROM LAZERS!  
  
(The lazers now stop and GIR shuts down. ZIM walks over and carries GIR back into the house.)  
  
(ZIM has taken GIR and his fried chicken to the repair room.)  
  
(ZIM picks up some kind of gadget that has a bunch of spikes, lazers, and other stuff and is about to use it on GIR but then GIR suddenly reactivates.)  
  
GIR: When I was electrocuted by your gnomes, the chicken stored in my head and the chicken I was eating increased my intelligence from .5 to 1,000,000.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
ZIM: CHICKEN, IT'S THE HORRIBLE FRIED CHICKEN THAT DID THIS TO GIR!  
  
DIB: How can fried chicken make a robot smarter?  
  
ZIM: I don't know, but now we have to do something about GIR.  
  
DIB: How?  
  
ZIM: There is only one who can help us now.  
  
(ZIM's communication thing comes out of his pack. A holo screen appears and we see Minimoose floating.)  
  
[Don't ask me why he wasn't around earlier.]  
  
ZIM: MINIMOOSE!  
  
MINIMOOSE ON SCREEN: Squeak.  
  
ZIM: Get here as fast as you...  
  
MINIMOOSE BEHIND ZIM & DIB: Squeak.  
  
DIB: Wow, he's fast.  
  
ZIM: Minimoose get these neckbraces off of us.  
  
MINIMOOSE: Squeak.  
  
(Minimoose floats down to the neckbraces and pushes a very noticeable button on each of them that says "REMOVE NECKBRACE" and the neckbraces fall off.)  
  
DIB: How did we miss that?  
  
ZIM: Who cares, they're off.  
  
(But then a voice came from the neckbraces.)  
  
NECKBRACE VOICE: Neckbrace of Obedience removed, will self- destruct right about NOW!  
  
KABOOOM!  
  
(Back at ZIM's house GIR looks out a window and sees the explosion.)  
  
GIR: Those two must have figured out how to remove the neckbraces, I must go retrieve them or at least what's left of them.  
  
(GIR starts to walk out of the house but then suddenly some humans that were on the couch that were at the pizza stand earlier were calling out to GIR.)  
  
A FAT HUMAN MAN: NO MASTER, DON'T LEAVE US, WE NEED YOU, AND YOUR PIZZA, PLEASSSSSE, WE'LL DESTROY OURSELVES IF YOU LEAVE!  
  
GIR: (Sigh) Fine. COMPUTER!  
  
COMPUTER: What do you want GIR?  
  
GIR: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!  
  
COMPUTER: Sorry, uh, Pizza Master GIR Sir, what are your orders?  
  
GIR: Make the humans pizza right away while I'm gone.  
  
COMPUTER: YES MY HORRIBLE PIZZA LORD!  
  
(GIR now leaves the house.)  
  
[Back with ZIM, Dib, & Minimoose.]  
  
(We see ZIM, Dib, & Minimoose all black in ash from the explosion, only the eyes are normal.)  
  
DIB: Ow.  
  
ZIM: That pain was horrible.  
  
MINIMOOSE: Squeak.  
  
(ZIM, Dib, & Minimoose shake the ash off and now they look clean again.)  
  
DIB: What do we do now?  
  
ZIM: Minimoose go spy on GIR and give me all the information you gather.  
  
MINIMOOSE: Squeak.  
  
(Minimoose floats away.)  
  
ZIM: So, what do you wanna do while we wait?  
  
DIB: Well we're right outside a Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Want to get some pizza?  
  
ZIM: You know that pizza makes me sick, however a soda wouldn't hurt.  
  
(We now go to Minimoose heading back to ZIM's house but before he could get back he saw GIR walking in ZIM & Dib's direction.)  
  
GIR: Wait until I get my shiny metal hands on those two slaves of mine.  
  
(Minimoose quickly floated back to where ZIM & Dib were.)  
  
[Inside Bloaty's Pizza Hog.]  
  
(Dib was eating pizza and ZIM was drinking soda.)  
  
ZIM: This is some good soda.  
  
DIB: I didn't know you could drink soda.  
  
ZIM: This type of soda is one of the few earth things that don't make me sick.  
  
(Suddenly Minimoose crashes through a window to where ZIM & Dib are.)  
  
ZIM: What did you find out Minimoose?  
  
MINIMOOSE: SQUEAK!  
  
ZIM: OH NO!  
  
DIB: What is it?  
  
ZIM: GIR IS ON HIS WAY!  
  
DIB: WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
[The Invasion will continue. More ZIM after this.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2004 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2004 Viacom International Inc.) 


	5. Ch5: Escaping GIR

Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken  
  
Chapter 5: Escaping GIR  
  
(To the reviewer with many Ds, here's your update.)  
  
[Let's get alienated. Invader ZIM is back.]  
  
(ZIM & Dib had just got the squeak from Minimoose that GIR was on his way.)  
  
DIB: What are we going to do?  
  
ZIM: Minimoose, hurry up and get the voot. We may have a better chance if we're in the air.  
  
MINIMOOSE: Squeak.  
  
DIB: You actually had a good idea?! I'm actually impressed.  
  
ZIM: SHUT YOUR NOISE HOLE HUMAN!  
  
DIB: I was just...  
  
ZIM: YOU'RE LYING!  
  
DIB: Lying about what?  
  
ZIM: DON'T ARGUE!  
  
DIB: LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE! GIR'S ON HIS WAY & HE'LL DESTROY US IF HE CATCHES US!  
  
ZIM: Oh yeah. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
(ZIM & Dib look out the window to see if GIR is around and they see nothing so they make their move and run out of Bloaty's Pizza Hog and as far away as possible.)  
  
(While running Dib has a plan.)  
  
DIB: ZIM, let's go to my house. My Dad has some stuff in his lab that might help us stop GIR.  
  
ZIM: It's too dangerous to go back to the base so I guess we have no choice.  
  
(ZIM & Dib run quickly on a path that keeps them in the shadows so to keep GIR from finding them.)  
  
(After a while ZIM & Dib come across the Chicky Licky restaurant and see GIR walking inside.)  
  
ZIM: GIR's in there getting more horrible filthy fried chicken meat.  
  
DIB: He must need more to increase his brainpower. This way, quickly!  
  
(After running for about five more minutes the two finally reach Dib's house.)  
  
(ZIM & Dib go inside and see Gaz.)  
  
GAZ: It's about time now where are my hot wings?  
  
DIB: Not now Gaz, we have to go into Dad's lab and get some stuff.  
  
(Gaz quickly grabs both ZIM & Dib by their necks.)  
  
GAZ: I told you two to get me some hot wings now WHERE ARE THEY?  
  
ZIM: (ack) We.. don't have any smelly wings.  
  
GAZ: WHAT!  
  
DIB: Sorry but ZIM's robot is chasing us and we need to get what we can to stop him.  
  
GAZ: Oh, well in that case...  
  
(ZIM & Dib are thrown out the door then Gaz slams it shut.)  
  
(GIR now shows up.)  
  
GIR: THERE YOU ARE!  
  
ZIM & DIB: AAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
(ZIM & Dib start pounding on the door.)  
  
DIB: LET US IN GAZ! HAVE MERCY!  
  
ZIM: OPEN THE DOOR YOU UGLY HUMAN!  
  
GIR: There is no escape you two, now I will...  
  
(Suddenly ZIM's ship landed right on top of GIR and Minimoose comes out.)  
  
ZIM: Good job Minimoose now let's get out of here.  
  
(ZIM & Dib get in the voot and take off.)  
  
(GIR gets up and sees ZIM & Dib escaping in the ship.)  
  
GIR: I WILL MAKE YOUR LIVES SO HORRIBLE!  
  
(GIR jets to the sky and starts to chase ZIM, Dib, & Minimoose.)  
  
[We'll be right back to Invader ZIM on Nickelodeon.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Fanfic © 2004 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))  
  
(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001- 2004 Viacom International Inc.) 


	6. Ch6: The Chase, Rase to the Base

Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken

Chapter 6: The Chase, Race to the Base

NOTE: This chapter may be very short but I'm saving better stuff for later. I do include humor in any chapter though, long or short.

[Now back to Invader ZIM on Nickelodeon.]

(ZIM, Dib, & Minimoose have escaped from GIR in the voot cruiser but GIR took chase in the air with his jets.)

GIR: YOU TWO ARE DEAD!

(Inside the voot.)

DIB: Can you make this thing go faster?

ZIM: SHUT YOUR NOICE TUBE DIB HUMAN!

DIB: Let me drive.

ZIM: KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE CONTROLS, IT'S MY SHIP SO I'LL DRIVE!

DIB: I don't care, you're a horrible pilot.

ZIM: YOU KNOW NOTHING HUMAN!

DIB: I'll bet I know more then you.

ZIM: YOU'RE LYING!

MINIMOOSE: SQUEEK!

ZIM: STAY OUT OF THIS MINIMOOSE!

MINIMOOSE: SQUEEK, SQUEEK!

ZIM: Oh right, we're escaping from GIR.

DIB: THEN LET'S CONTINUE ESCAPING!

(The Voot Cruiser started moving again just before GIR could catch up with it.)

GIR: Stay where you are or your punishment will be more horrible then it was already going to be.

(They kept on going and on the way they passed Chicky Licky and GIR jetted down to buy more fried chicken)

GIR: I'll have 10 twelve piece buckets of fried chicken.

(Meanwhile in the Voot.)

ZIM: We are almost at the base.

DIB: Good, then we can get to work on stopping GIR.

ZIM: Yes but also I WANT MY HOME BACK!

(ZIM, Dib & Minimoose landed in front of the house and went in.)

[ZIM, the green guy, will return, we warned ya.]

To Be Continued...

(Fanfic © 2004 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))

(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001-2004 Viacom International Inc.)


	7. Ch7: Reversing Chicken With Chicken

Invader ZIM: GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken

Chapter 7: Reversing Chicken with Chicken

NOTE: This is the last chapter of this story but I will make more ZIM fanfics.

[He's short. He's green. He's back. Invader ZIM.]

ZIM, Dib & Minimoose went into ZIM house and went down into ZIM's base.

"Let's get to the bottom of this so I can fix GIR and then destroy him for what he's done." said ZIM. ZIM yelled "COMPUTER!". "What do you what now master?" said the computer in an annoyed tone of voice. "Find a way to reverse the effects of GIR's Brains of Fried Chicken." "To reverse the effects of fried chicken, you must have GIR eat grilled chicken." said the computer. "GRILLED CHICKEN? THAT'S STUPID!" yelled Dib. "I never said the answer would make sense." said the computer. ZIM yelled "WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GET GRILLED CHICKEN?" "SQUEEK!" went Minimoose. ZIM & Dib looked at Minimoose after he squeeked and saw his tiny little arms holding a bag of grilled chicken. "Thank you Minimoose." said ZIM. "Wait, how can he hold a bag with those small arms?" questioned Dib. "BE SILENT HUMAN, WE HAVE WHAT WE NEED AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS, SO SHUT UP!" screamed ZIM.

GIR returned to the base to search for ZIM, Dib & Minimoose and suddenly, Dib jumped out in front of GIR and GIR was about to speak but before he could, Dib threw the grilled chicken into GIR mouth and GIR started to go crazy and was short curcit and then he fell on the ground motionless. Just then GIR instantly got up and spoke in his old stupid voice and said "I'm going up stairs to dance in the toilet for a bit, BYE!". After that, GIR went into the elevator and went up.

"Well, everything went according to plan." said ZIM.

"Shut up ZIM." said Dib.

THE END!

(Fanfic © 2004 SP Action Extreme 2 Noid(Alex/Ed))

(Nickelodeon, Invader ZIM & all related characters © 2001-2004 Viacom International Inc.)


End file.
